


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #005 - Frottage

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [5]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Eiji Is A Cute Virgin, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Ren Is Extremely Horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Eiji wants to touch Ren's dick.
Relationships: Jinguuji Ren/Ootori Eiji
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #005 - Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 4 :D
> 
> a single piece of fanart that contained ren talking to eiji made me ship them.

Ren shouldn’t be doing this.

He _really_ should’ve never approached him at that party or exchanged numbers or went out on dates with him, yet he did because he’s a lovesick moron. How is it that the one person to grab him metaphorically by the balls, is also related to the other one person who would kill him on the spot? Ren even knew this beforehand, there wasn’t some huge reveal, he knew just who Eiichi’s little brother was and he still engaged with him.

Eiji was currently perched in his lap as Ren’s car was parked on the furthest end of the lot just beside the park. The weather was lovely and they’d spent a couple hours just walking around and talking while holding hands because Ren couldn’t resist. Eiji had the cutest surprised expression when Ren laced their fingers together right there in public and eagerly squeezed his fingers back.

Ren’s hands were stroking Eiji’s back as they kissed, resisting the urge to go lower as Eiji was a tad shy about this. It was refreshing to be honest, Ren had the habit of hooking up with whoever was hot enough and never bothering with them again. Relationships weren’t his thing, or well... they weren’t supposed to be, but how could he reject Eiji’s adorable enthusiasm? 

“Ren... I was wondering...” Eiji said as he looked down at Ren, “if we could do something more? I love making out with you, but I want to try something else.”

“What does my cute Ei wanna do today?” Ren asked as his hands settled on Eiji’s small hips. Eiji glanced away with a clear blush on his face and proceeded to grind his hips down on his boyfriend as an answer. Oh boy, Ren was already half hard from Eiji being on top of him, this definitely wasn’t going to help matters.

“You want to ride me?” Ren smirked as one of his hands slid around to cup Eiji’s backside, encouraging him to move his hips again. Eiji’s face was fully flushed as his eyes widened as Ren’s advance, but he quickly nodded and rolled his hips once more. Ren brought his other hand around Eiji’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss as his own hips matched Eiji’s movements.

God his dick was starving for any action with how fast it filled from the clothed friction and was already aching to be inside of Eiji. They’d been dating for three months and Ren hadn’t even moved this slow with his first partner, but on the flip side if they weren’t fucking that meant he wouldn’t get too caught up in his feelings. Right, that’s exactly how love worked and if Eiji broke up with him tomorrow, he’d be just fine.

“I want to do more,” Eiji breathed out as he broke away from the kiss and nibbled at his lower lip before speaking again, “is it okay if I touch you?” 

“Only if I can touch you too,” Ren said as he gave Eiji’s ass a playful squeeze, “you’re being so bold today, baby. You know I don’t want you forcing yourself.”

“I’m not,” Eiji said as he pushed himself up and his hands went to the zipper on Ren’s jeans, “I never do anything I don’t want to... I just... you’re my first and you’re so hot I get really nervous, but I think it’s time we move our relationship to another level...”

“I have some lube in the dashboard if you want my cock inside you now,” Ren said with a sly grin and Eiji responded by lightly smacking his stomach.

“I’m not ready for all _that_ Ren,” Eiji huffed while pulling down the zipper, “and I wouldn’t want to lose it in a car.”

“Do tell me how you want it to be and I’ll cater to your every wish,” Ren replied as Eiji dipped a hand into his underwear to take out his dick. Eiji’s gaze was laser focused on it as he gave the shaft a couple experimental strokes and Ren let out a small, maybe exaggerated, moan at it.

“This is weird,” Eiji murmured with a tiny smile, “but I like it...” 

“Don’t call my dick weird, you’ll make me cry,” Ren pouted as his hand went to Eiji’s pants next, “but really, tell me Ei, I want to make it good for you.”

“I don’t know...” Eiji quietly said as Ren was much quicker at getting his length out, “...in a bed preferably, maybe a love hotel or something because onii-chan would freak out if I brought anyone home.”

Oh, he’d do so much more than that if he saw Ren with his little brother.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ren hummed as his hand began to move up and down Eiji’s dick, it was smaller than his, a perfect size to swallow up or tease. He was glad that his boyfriend didn’t insist on going to his place as he _did_ live alone, but he didn’t want to risk the chances of anyone talking. Only his closest friends knew about their relationship and that’s because they knew how to keep their mouth shut.

“Mmm... let me...” Eiji curled his fingers around both of their cocks and thrust his hips up. Ah, that wonderful friction felt so nice against Ren’s swollen and throbbing dick. Eiji was so sexy too with how forward he was being, Ren may actually die from this.

“That’s it baby, that feels fucking amazing,” Ren groped at Eiji’s ass as he leaned up to pepper kisses along his neck. He wanted to mark him up so badly, wanted everyone to know who this cutie belonged to. 

“Ren, I love you so much,” Eiji said as his hips and hand moved faster between them. Ren mashed their lips together once more as the hand that wasn’t currently holding Eiji’s ass in a vice grip went to caress his neck. How was this so much better than nearly everyone else he’d been with? 

“Love you too, Eiji,” Ren said, “I’m getting close, you’re so good at this baby.”

“Me too,” Eiji pressed his lips on Ren’s again as his hand sped up. Ren really isn’t sure who came first, but holy _hell_ that was worth the wait. Maybe if his luck held up, he’d get to fuck Eiji before his older brother found out and murdered him. 

“Gross...” Eiji frowned at the cum dirtying his hand and Ren resisted just licking it up in favor of reaching over into the door for some napkins. One step at a time, Jinguji...

~

**Author's Note:**

> ren u red hot troublemaker, what did u do now...
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
